Naruto Riddle
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: A small what if idea ran into my head... Hope you enjoy rating may change if It is needed...
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Marvolo Riddle was thought to be dead, Harry thought he killed him. Unfortunately, Or fortunately, depending on your point of view, Fate had other plans for him. He appeared to have been tossed into a village that looked older than Japan's past. He walked around the village, examining it thoroughly. It's always best to learn the layout, of unfamiliar territory.

That is when he saw it, or rather him... a child that looked no older than 4 was being beaten. Yeah... beaten. This brings back memories, bad ones. He was picturing himself, in the body of that child, and didn't like it. What is worse, is they kept calling him those same words that he was once called when he was at the orphanage as the onslaught continued.

"Demon! Freak! Monster!" As those same words rang in his head, he got angrier and angrier as he stomped towards the crowd with his wand out, and with a whisper of "Avada Kedavra..." the words were silenced for good. Satisfied with his revenge, he approached the child, putting his wand away.

No need to frighten him further. Stooping, he gently picked up the child and, with a quick apparition, he was now in front of the hospital's entrance. As he walked in, a female doctor noticed him.

She had black, mid-back length wavy hair and eyes that would shine like a bright pink pearl with onyx gemstone for the pupils. "Sir, what happened to him?" The woman asked, frantic. "I found him being beaten by idiotic, disgusting muggles, so I put them to sleep, and brought him here."

"I see. Thank You. You Done The Right thing," The Female Doctor Stated, with a warm smile.

I see. Thank you, you did the right thing,"

Tom had never had any praise for doing anything in his life, the staff at the orphanage would not allow it. He turned around and walked away from her laying the child on she stretcher.

Then men wearing animal masks appeared. "You sir, the Sandame summons you to his office."

"Very Well, I will follow you, if i can get Some answers on those moronic muggles attacking the boy," Tom stated in a tone with no room for argument.

"We can not say, Sir, It's against the law. But I am sure The sandame Hokage would Help ease your confusion."

The cat masked anbu Stated as Tom Shrugged and Replied. "Very well. take me to this sandame."

He Followed the anbu to a red building at the center of the smirked, Remembering those days When He Formed the Death Eaters.

then he shook his head, no need to get lost in the past. move on to the future. forget the past. The past, He was an insane murderous psycho. now he has a chance to live his life, the way he wanted to live it. No Medaling old fools and his manipulation. "I wonder what Potter would say if he found out i still live?" he snorted in amusement. probably The Greate Albus would manipulate him to find a way to get here, to end me for good."

Office of the Hokage.

He looked stern waiting for Tom, As The Kamis told him,

Quick flashback.

"Do NOT let anything bad happen to him. He has been through too much, If anything does happen to him we will unleash a plague. and you will lose all your shinobi and civilians, 1, by 1, by 1. " and you will have no way to stop it. That i can a sure you,"

Flashback end

Then The Anbu Summoned to collect Tom Knocked on The Hokage Door, as the Hokage stated, Stated enter.

So they did, and the man before Hiruzen was a man that looked tired, he has seen too many things, he been through a lot to just survive. It was a Man with short black hair, that with half his bangs were longer then the other and there was a small loop of hair doing over the side of his longer hair. He wore strange etire

((Picture Chamber Of Secrets Tom Riddle.)

Tom wore a black suit like cloak with a green and silver and black tye.

he also had short black hair, and half of the frount bangs looks smalleer then the other.

"Hello there, Young man, may i ask who you are?" asked Hiruzem. He knew who This man is, and He Just wanted to do a mental test on his patiants, as well as his Sanity.

Tom looked saddenen alittle, then he redeemed his calm attitude.

and stated... " I am just a demon, that wants to redeem himself."

"I see, but you don't look like a demon to me, Believe me, There is someone who has been treated like trash. that lives here today. I believe you have already met him."

"I see, but may i know his name? I had to rush him to the hospital. so i couldn't introduce myself to him properly."

Then a kid wealding a metal star in his hands barged in. he wore weird helmet, and a super stupidly long scarf. really, if his death eaters was caught wearing clothes similer to this kid, he would curse them to insanity and beyond that.

TBC


	2. AN: Fake Donald Trump

Hello Guys, It is i... Kagemaru. Your Favorite chaos shinobi. listen, Whoever was pretending to be Donald trump, i would like for you to know, you can not deport people from there home country. it makes no sense, In fact. it's pretty much retarded. and let me add, that it is also dangerous, you can get the CIA looking at you, suspicious like. if you are not careful. one wrong site and the CIA would be monitoring every movement you make. Just note that.

I understand you were just trying to be funny, but it's dangerous to Joke about the president in that manner. I honestly don't support The future president. Nore do i support, Hilary.

But i am not going to turn into a terrorist because of that. 1 day, Our world, No not Just Our World, but our universe is going to be nothing but a shadow and earth will be nothing, but dust. I honestly don't want To accept it, but its the truth. we will all be gone. Nothing would be able to save us.

I want You all to Know, That whoever made That Threat pretending to be our future president. Is going to be judged to hell. a fire pit in the afterlife. where all you would be subjugated to torture Torture Like The Torture i put Albus Dumbledork through. but 1,000,000 times worst.

I just want You all to be careful. so Don't get The Habit to pretending to be our future president on It may induce some bad karma. What goes around comes around, as they say. Now i have to go Get Chapter Two ready and catch ya later.

*Darkness envelops me as i fade away from the reader's point of vision.*


	3. last Story updaye for a White

Naruto woke up one morning with a Black haired man with Green eyes gazing down at the Boy. "Hello Child, My name is Tom Riddle. I am the one That saved you from Those Disgusting heartless beast. May I know your name?"

Tom asked politely as Naruto looked around and saw his grandfather figure look at him with a nod.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you... like those disgusting beast does." Tom started with an actual genuine smile. Tom couldn't remember the last time he smiled like this. It was a new feeling, a new feeling in general.

"My Name is Naruto, Nice to meet you Tom-san."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Naruto," Tom stated Happily, as he turned to Hiruzen, and asked.

"Mister Sarutobi, may I ask if I could adopt Naruto. I see a lot of myself in him. that is a Literal sense. As I have stated before, Tom Riddle has abused and tortured by just everyone who came in contact with him.

He had asked Albus Dumbledore for a permited stay at Hogwarts. unfortunately, the old mom thought it is better for him to stay at the orphanage, the orphanage that mister moron witness His mistreatment and done nothing to help Tom. All he did was deliver Tom's letter to him. explain what Hogwarts was, and walk out.

"I would love that you did honestly. Naruto has been abused and tortured because of a Certain burden that I can't talk about in his presence." unfortunately, That can't happens because my old team mate is trying to brainwash him into a weapon and I can not prove it. Sorry about my ramblings, I am just getting old and tired."

"your teammate sounds a lot like a certain old man I use to know."

Tom commented, as he continued.

"If you wish, I could possibly take care of that old man my own way."

"What would you Do To him if I say yes."

Hiruzen asked with curiosity, mixed from some annoyance with Danzo.

I would Simply put him in a permanent sleep." Tom answered with a Stern look on his face.

Tom reached out For his wand, walking towards the bookcase near sarutobi, and with a mutter of. "Avada kedavra." and a green light and a weird Anbu with a root symbol on his mask fell Out of hiding, dead.

He Took The mask, as it started to fade within darkness. and a grin formed on his face.

"Hiruzen could I ask you to get your most trusted Anbu to watch after Naruto, and go take a break from your duties. watch the telly, read a book or scroll. I don't care what you do, just relax, It is not healthy for you to work all the time at your age."

Tom Truly liked Hiruzen, but as they say. power corrupts and he didn't want Hiruzen to turn into another dumbledore. he did see what power does to the elderly. and didn't want Hiruzen to become a light crazed manipulative asshole.

Tom left to The Hospital at that very moment. He was looking for Something.A hidden base. hours later, he had finally found our where he needed to go. He found them.

looking around he had Saw a group of Snakes resting near a tree. he hissed out towards them. "hello, young snakes. "

"You can understand us? how could that be."

As for The reason why I can understand you, I am a Parselmouth."

"I see, and What are parcel mouth's exactly?" The snake elder asked tom.

"To answer your question, I will have to think back to My family history.

far back into the 19th century. founders of four made a magical school. this school. was known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It still exists till This very day in my home world. but sadly,

it is a mere shadow of what it use to be. Tom Spat, as he continued. "In my opinion. "

Dark magic should be allowed on certain circumstances. Like for example The imperious curse, Say Someone was under a suicidal depression. you could use that curse to make them get help,

((TBC Till I get healed, mayjorSorry guys. I hmajor cold with lerin gitoius. My christian readers, please do pray for me. I can not even talk. please. I almos am mute. and I feel like I am dying. Thank you for your time and have a pleasant Day. Kagemaru Is signing out.


End file.
